Some inkjet printing systems and replaceable printer components, such as some inkjet printhead assemblies, may include a thermal sensor to allow a printer to determine the temperature of the printhead assembly. During operation, the system may monitor the thermal sensor and control operation of the printing system based on detected temperatures. For example, the printing system may halt or modulate printing in the event the printhead assembly is overheated or may heat a printhead assembly that is below a desired operating temperature.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified drawings and described in detail below. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the drawings may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.